Everybody Here Wants You
by mojo-pin
Summary: A new girl comes to Sunnydale looking for help, Spike feels a strange connection to her....added chapters 9 and 10
1. Cruel

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Chapter One - Cruel  
  
Things were not going well for him, not at all. He had no fucking desire to be sitting in the Magic Shop, attempting to research mind-numbingly boring demons, when he knew she would defeat the latest evil lurking round Sunnydale. She always did, she had survived death three times, not many people do that. He knew she was disconnected from the world at late, he knew, unlike her friends, that she had been in heaven or a form of it and that her Wicca friend had dragged her out of a blissful state. It a way it pained him more that she was back and upset, than when she was gone, devoid of the world, of his life. Truth was he knew he would never have her, it at times drove him insane, seeing her, talking to her, did she feel the same? He convinced himself yes on several occasions but never would he touch her how he dreamed, never would she caress his skin like that impostor robot had and Spike had conceded that it was for the best. If she ever needed a friend, and he knew she had plenty already but if she wanted to talk he would always be there for her. A Slayer and a Vampire as best friends may seem like a strange, perverse notion but stranger things had happened on the Hellmouth before.  
  
So Spike, as he sat watching Dawn and Anya look over Wedding magazines and Xander put yet more shelves up for Giles 'How many books could that ponce want?' he mused, Spike he didn't want to be there, he should be out with Buffy, helping her out, helping her get back on her feet but he couldn't because of the minor issue of it still being daytime, almost sunset but not yet. He looked up from his book and eyed her, not Buffy but another one, a new one. Not Willow or Tara but an almost stranger sitting engrossed in her book. She was an outsider, 'A reluctant one' Spike considered but she still didn't fit well. Only in their presence for a fortnight but soon dragged into the underworld of fighting vamps and demons. He couldn't understand why she hadn't said no to Buffy's request to stay and help. After all it was obvious none of the Scoobs even liked her, they weren't bitchy towards her but really they used her and Spike was bewildered why she would want to hang around with people who couldn't give a shit about her fate unless it involved them directly.  
  
"Research going well?" She quizzed not looking up from her book. Her brown medium length hair fell into her face. 'Hiding from us' he thought.  
  
"Fine pet fine" Spike smiled, he had no issues with the girl. She did help him out on several occasions, she was strong, no slayer-strength but then not your average twenty something strength either. Not like he would know how old she was, she didn't even know that.  
  
"You haven't turned a page for the last half hour" She remarked. 'How the hell did she know that?' he thought.  
  
Spike placed his book down "Guess reading isn't my thing" he was trying to get a reaction from her, he didn't know why but he wanted her to look at him with her deep brown eyes.  
  
"You mean you can't read" Xander joked.  
  
Spike growled 'Shut it Harris" he hated Xander, hated him, didn't understand why Anya was going to marry him, she had looks and was spunky, Xander was nothing but a donut boy.  
  
"Don't start" Giles and Dawn warned together.  
  
"Whatever" Spike brushed the impending conflict off and went back to her "So you found anything?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure" She replied looking at him. 'Oh those eyes'. "What do you think." her question was cut by the arrival of Buffy, Willow and Tara entering the shop.  
  
"What did you find?" Giles quizzed walking towards the three girls. Spike got up and immediately withdrew any attention he had been giving her for Buffy.  
  
"Not much, checked out all the usual places, zero" Buffy sighed leaning against the counter, she looked withdrawn, bored, Spike could tell that, he gave her a small smile, she replied with a 'thank you' in her eyes.  
  
"How did you lot met up?" Anya asked.  
  
"Tara and I were having coffee we saw Buffy and helped her out" Willow walked over to the table, hand in hand with her love.  
  
"Oh" A voice muttered "Have you two found anything yet, to help me?" it asked  
  
Tara looked at Willow for help in answering the question, they hadn't done any research into a spell for their new 'colleague' none at all, Buffy intervened  
  
"Lou I have, we all have really important things to do" Buffy said it calmly not in a malicious hurtful way but Spike turned to Louise and saw hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, its not that important" She conceded reading her book again. Spike could tell it was important to her and why not, if you couldn't remember the past 20 odd years of your life wouldn't you want a spell to help you?  
  
"We will look, promise" Tara appeased kindly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, really, Buffy's right you all have more pressing dangers." Louise declared. She was putting a brave face on that was for sure.  
  
"So more patrolling tonight then pet?" Spike enquired, he needed a good fight with some demon vermin.  
  
"I guess so" Buffy frowned turning to Dawn "I'm sorry Dawnie"  
  
"I get it, duty calls" Dawn smiled slightly  
  
"We look after her, don't worry" Xander offered  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Louise asked Buffy and Spike  
  
"Don't worry about it Lou, it will be fine, we can handle it" Spike conceded. Sunlight had finally given way to the darkness in the sky. As he led the way to the entrance with Buffy.  
  
Xander went back to discussing carpentry with an obviously displeased Giles. Willow and Tara picked up the books Spike had managed not to get through and Dawn and Anya discussed wedding dresses. Louise picked her book up and went into the back, where Buffy usually trained, she sat down quietly and began reading again. No one would notice her absence, they never did, she could stay there all day and no one would say a word, no one would come to ask her if she was all right. Louise expected nothing more, she was no friend of any of them, why did she bother staying when they made no effort to help her out? She knew why, it was the knowing that somehow Sunnydale was the answer to everything, that she belonged there, that if she was strong she should help them fight vampires and then there was him. He may be infatuated by Buffy, by the leader but she could still admire him, want him, desire him. It was better than nothing, even if in the end all she felt was heartache swelling in her chest. 


	2. What Will You Say

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Chapter Two - What Will You Say  
  
'Don't worry about it Lou, it will be fine, we can handle it' He had said yet there she was now wandering the streets at 3am, alone, as always but not scared, never scared. She wished her social skills were better that she wasn't such a stupid cow, who seemed to offend people because of her inability to speak to anyone. It's hard though, to speak to people, start conversations because the usual things are asked like 'Where do you come from?' Answer; don't know 'What's your family like?' Answer no idea 'How old are you?' Twenty something, maybe. 'What do you do?' Answer, anything, money needed anything ' Where do you live?' Answer alone, in some shit apartment you've rented 'Your friends what are they like? Answer I wish I knew if I ever had friends, because I certainty don't now.'  
  
Those would be her replies, she knew nothing other than her name. Can you really wake up one day and forget everything? Wake up in a park in Detroit knowing nothing? She went to the police, asked them to help, they tried but her name was on no databases, no national security number, and no nothing. And she figured she must have been homeless or something, she owned no house, rented no place, had no job. How could she possibly no have a job? And family and friends? If she had gone missing they would had searched surely?  
  
So many questions, so many gaps, many searches for answers, methods to help her remember like hypnotism or therapy but nothing. Not even a bankcard, yet money in her pocket when she had awoken, over $2000, not small change. Yet she wasn't mugged by anyone, how? And Sunnydale, why did she go there? How when she travelled across the states that when she was confronted by vampires, that never fazed her, like that was normal?  
  
"You don't like taking my advice do you" He asked from behind her  
  
"It wasn't advice" She mumbled turning, his skin so pale and perfect "You said you didn't need me but doesn't stop me from walking around myself"  
  
He gave her such a bewildered look; she looked pissed off at him, angry, sadness in her face as well. Dressed in her normal denim jacket, her faded jeans, tight fitting vest top, always the same, yet always amazed him. She was about 5ft 9, and slim, yeah slim. Not sexy though, no way. Spike looked her over again, there was nothing special about her, Buffy was special, Anya, Willow, Tara as well, one day Dawn when she grew up, all naturally good looking, Louise wasn't. Never paid attention to her appearance.  
  
"Mumbling like your style Lou, see you progressing from muttering to mumbles, hey by next week you might actually say something people can hear" He responded  
  
"Thanks a bunch Spike" She turned on him, so he decided to start on her has he? Great, great, great, seeing him usually made her happy, made her feel like maybe she would find a friend, but obviously she misjudged Spike.  
  
"Hey calm down, no offence was meant" Spike called and caught her up grabbing her arm. Shit she was pissed at him, her eyes glowered, he hadn't even seen that amount of menace ever, not even in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Yeah well, you have offended me" She whispered softly, her eyes lowered their daggers and she stopped walking, standing there staring at the floor.  
  
"It was a joke, sorry" Spike meant it as well, she wasn't having a great time in her life at the moment, he didn't know everything but losing your memory must be pretty hard to deal with.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" She quizzed eyes fixed on her battered trainers  
  
"She went off to tell Giles about our exiting new discovery" Spike mocked. He was pissed that Buffy didn't want him around for the rest of the night, really pissed.  
  
"What was that?" Louise replied, the smell of his cigarettes was strong on his clothes, she could smell them, it made her crave one, but no not really a cigarette but him, his skin, his lips, his everything.  
  
"Some demon coven thing, really boring" Spike laughed "No doubt the watcher will go crazy for it"  
  
"Hmm" Louise responded looking at him, Spike was doing his usual thing of standing like a rockstar, a sex god, a Greek god, just plain God the way he made her feel at times. His tight black t-shirt was showing of his well- muscled chest, this was not doing her any favours.  
  
Spike burst out laughing "Yeah hmm, my feelings exactly Lou, you have a way with words, no offence"  
  
"None taken" She attempted to smile at him in a seductive way, trying to show him he could have her now in this alleyway if he wanted, she would be his in an instant. It failed, she just ended up blushing.  
  
"So what you up to?" He commented, really hanging around in alleyways was his job not for such a naïve girl like her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm bored, thought I walk" She truthfully replied  
  
"Aren't you cold?" It was after all autumn, she should be freezing in her denim jacket.  
  
"No, I don't feel the cold" She explained  
  
"Fair enough, look Lou about the spell" He began, Buffy had asked him to talk to Louise about how Tara and Willow were reluctant to find a spell for Louise  
  
"Yeah?" Louise perked up, had he heard anything that could help her?  
  
"Its not safe, you know, what you want them to find. Spells which control, alter the mind can do serious damage." Spike wished it wasn't him telling her the bad news; really the others had got away with this one.  
  
"I know but I've tried everything else" She admitted "Its my only hope" her eyes were pleading to him, such pain in them.  
  
"It won't work, the Wicca's they found a few spells but, its only for short term memory lost, yours well you can't remember anything, it won't work, I'm sorry" He was trying his best to comfort her but she looked devastated  
  
"And they made you tell me, didn't they?" She accused "What have I done to offend them? Piss them off!" she shouted, Spike had never heard her shout before, it scared him somewhat.  
  
"Nothing, Lou don't take it personally you know" Spike took her arm again she was shaking with rage "I don't think magic is your answer to your problems, neither is Sunnydale"  
  
"You think I should leave?" She was getting close to tears, he didn't want her to stay, didn't even like her, why was his holding her arm if he was just like the others, a user?  
  
"Maybe, they do appreciate your help. It was good timing you coming here, helping out when Buffy was still getting over her issues of coming back, your strong and clever and your help will always be needed but Louise if your looking for friends in these people you won't find them, their a close knit group, been though so much you couldn't possibly understand" Spike explained, he didn't mean any of what he said in an evil way which was ironic consider his nature but he thought she needed to be told some home truths for her own benefit  
  
"I know Spike, I'm not naïve, dumb, I know they use me but being here, it's the only time I've ever done anything good in the past 6 months. I'm scared to leave, the outside world it's scarier than the Hellmouth" She revealed, still he touched her arm, she wasn't scared to leave she was scared of never seeing him again. He may be eternal but she wasn't, just a human "Anyway you still stay, and your not their friends"  
  
Spike let go of her hand, she had calmed "Yeah but you know I'm in love with Buffy, its no big secret"  
  
Louise's face fell, she knew he liked Buffy but in love with her? What fucking chance now, he could have her, she didn't mind if he was a vampire, she needed him so much. In the space of fourteen days she had fallen in love with him, completely in love with him, a vampire named Spike, a creature without a soul, she loved him like she known him for a lot longer.  
  
"I know" She conceded looking at his face, why couldn't she have him? "I think I still stay you know"  
  
"If you want" Spike turned away  
  
"Where you off too?" she asked  
  
"Find Buffy" He called as he swaggered off leaving her to allow tears to roll down her face. 


	3. Opened Once

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Chapter Three - Opened Once  
  
Spike lay in his crypt, it was daytime but he had missed his opportunities to make it back to the Magic Shop in time. Not like hanging around with the Scoobs would have been a fucking highlight of his existence. Not at all. He thought of her, how if it was possible and he had no idea if it was he felt guilt for telling her essentially that no one wanted her. The only other time he felt guilt was with Buffy, for breaking his promise to her to protect Dawn from Glory. That had stayed with him for months and still did. But he understood that, he loved Buffy and never wanted to hurt her. With Louise he just couldn't understand her. Why would anyone want to stay in Sunnydale? Why?  
  
"She must have a screw loose" he mumbled to himself laughing, "She's a bloody crazy bint"  
  
"You're the one talking to yourself, now that's the first sign of craziness" The familiar female voiced said  
  
Spike opened his eyes, but he had known who it was anyway "Buffy"  
  
"Good with names Spike" She tried to joke sitting down in one of the chairs Spike had brought over the summer to refurbish his place and in an effort to take his mind of her.  
  
"What can I do you for?" He questioned but the look in her eyes had been the same one she always graced him with since her return, a look of 'can we talk?'  
  
"Things you know" Buffy whispered watching Spike sit down beside her  
  
"Your friends causing you trouble?" He enquired  
  
"It's been two months I still can't function, what is that all about? I'm the Slayer, I should be strong" she began  
  
"We all have are off days" He reasoned reaching for his bottle of whiskey and offering her some, Buffy declined.  
  
"Off two months" She muttered helplessly  
  
"Well if it helps I told Lou" He said taking a large swig of his whiskey, the guilt of hurting Louise came back into his mind, he needed to numb it  
  
"What did she say, I bet she's leaving isn't she, I could really do with her around?" Buffy complained  
  
"She wasn't pleased, it was her last hope" Spike revealed  
  
"Magic isn't always the right thing" Buffy remarked  
  
Spike knew she was referring to her Wicca friend using the magic's to pull her out of her peace "She's stilling staying though"  
  
"Thank god" She sighed  
  
"Though." He paused "Thought maybe you should actually act grateful around her for once, she feels unwanted, despised by you and the gang"  
  
"Despised?" Buffy responded in shock "I haven't said anything to her"  
  
"Low self esteem, that's her issue" He sighed "I'm not saying act like she's your best friend but if you want her to stay around to help out, she wont for longer, she's only staying because."  
  
"Yeah" She urged him, she couldn't spend all day hanging with Spike, it wasn't normal  
  
"I don't know why she's staying, really don't. She is a little crazy maybe it attracts her to the Hellmouth" Spike laughed but deep down he continued wondering why Louise would stay?  
  
"I try to be nicer, but she doesn't say anything, she isn't sociable, sure she can research and hold her own in a fight" Buffy commented her voice trailing off  
  
"Buff what is it?" He questioned, she was frowning  
  
"Nothing" Buffy brushed off "Well maybe, Louise, does she ever train?"  
  
Spike racked his brain, he had known her for half a month, and had paired up with her a few times when fighting needed to be done, not once had she really gotten herself into trouble she couldn't handle by herself. "Erm truth is I don't really socialise with her much, only visited her place once, she probably trains there"  
  
"Yeah, must do, maybe I should invite her to train with me" Buffy suggested  
  
"Sure" Spike was distracted, usually he paid full attention to Buffy, watching her every move, torturing himself over never being able to touch her skin like he desired, wishing she would stop being in so much bloody denial and just shag him! Yet now his attention stayed with the issue of Louise, she was strong, yet you wouldn't think it, she had a slenderer figure than the Slayer, no muscles, but good reflexes, a knowledge of kick boxing and one mean punch, he had on meeting her been at the receiving end of her fist. He had never thought about it before, but had anyone considered Louise could be a Slayer in waiting? That's why she was so drawn to the Hellmouth. Had something had happened to that sexy rough rogue Slayer Faith and Louise was her replacement? Spike shook his head, no that wouldn't be right Mr-I'm-such-a- pretty boy-Angel would had informed Buffy when they met up the week before for their 'secret' meeting which the Slayer was so reluctant to speak off. His jealousy at Angel's hold on Buffy caused Spike to forget about his queries on Louise and begin to boil inside with hate for the vampire who had been like a sire to him.  
  
"I have to go, supposed to be looking for work" Buffy stated getting up  
  
"You do that, maybe you should get work at the Bronze like Lou" He said  
  
"And have to put up with jerks all the time, that girl what goes on in her mind?" Buffy off handily replied  
  
"Insanity" Spike yelled as Buffy left his crypt  
  
"Guess the Hellmouth sends us all crazy" Buffy sadly responded ***********  
  
She was sulking, yep she would admit to that, sulking at the gang for not helping her with her quest, her simple plea for a spell. It wasn't just that and she wasn't sulking she was crying, on her bed crying. Spike, Spike, Spike, that same word in her mind. Buffy she didn't deserve him, no way, Louise believed she did, she would treat him like the human being he once was, treat him with love and well she would let him change her to be like him if he desired that because Louise loved him, she didn't understand why but even though she remembered nothing of her previous life she knew she had never been in love like she was now. Louise knew she wasn't normal, so many things didn't add up, whoever she was before she woke in that park, it wasn't your average citizen. Not like he or the rest of them knew that, she kept her suspicions and worries to herself. They would begin to ask questions she had no way of knowing the answers too, all she knew, believed was that she couldn't have a family before this happened and she was definitely an abnormal person.  
  
She turned on her side, her bed was empty, what did she expect? She wasn't good looking, didn't have any attraction to any guys, self-loathing may have been clichéd but it how she truly felt. Ugly, on the inside and the out. A weirdo. The only person she could love was a vampire for Christ's sake, a soulless creature. Only he appealed to her like no other, she saw his beauty, she had heard about his depression when Buffy had died, surely that just proved Spike could be a person, someone to love. Still though, he wanted Buffy not her. It had been two days since their last meeting, since he had told her he loved Buffy and that Willow and Tara wouldn't help her out. Had anyone come to see her? No, why would they, no impending danger. He certainly hadn't turned up, she would had given him the invitation he needed, she would had allowed him anything he wanted, anything. Yet he hadn't come round, no fucking chance.  
  
Memories, sweet memories of seeing Spike for the first time entered her mind. She had arrived in Sunnydale without a clue, shit 16 days ago seemed like a lifetime. In Sunnydale, with money she had no idea she had gotten hold off and no place to stay. Louise had heard on her travels from Detroit to California about the infamous Slayer. The first time had been in Seattle when some vampire she had been fighting called her the Slayer. She had been confused, until the name kept turning up, the Slayer, The Chosen One, Buffy and this mysterious one called Faith. Louise managed to break out into a smile as she lay on her bed, wiping away her tears 'If I was the Slayer Spike would probably like me' she joked. So yes the Slayer had been one of the reason's she went to Sunnydale, that and the excessive amounts of mystical going's on in the Californian town.  
  
When she had wandered the cemetery the first night she arrived, she had seen him. A vampire, donned in a long leather jacket, bleach-blonde hair. Louise had gone into her immediate reaction of reaching for her stake and jumping on his back. But he had been strong had pushed her off, she had retaliated in a strong punch; he had began his infamous verbal sparring. Louise had been so caught up in the fight it took until she straddled him until she looked at his eyes, his wonderful blue eyes, and his lips and his cheekbones, his face, so flawless. Maybe that was why he would never love her, want her, she had started of on a bad start, almost staking him. He may have been a vampire but the arrival of Anya and Willow had informed her he was one who couldn't harm humans.  
  
Louise didn't believe that was true, he hurt her by his very existence. Every ounce of pain she felt came from him, he tore at her soul and all he did was carry on with his life, he hadn't scorned her with his words, he just accepted she was there and pulled into the world of the Scobbies.  
  
She looked at her clock; she had work, boring, mundane work. Hours of drunken students who were oblivious to the true nature of Sunnydale. Hours that could have been spent trying to talk to him, desperately trying get closer to him. She pulled herself out of bed, she didn't feel hungry, but that was normal for her, food wasn't her favourite activity but then again nothing seemed to be. 


	4. Your Flesh Is So Nice

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Chapter Four - Your Flesh Is So Nice  
  
"I'm bored, I'm bored, so bloody bored" He said to her as she served him other drink  
  
"Go patrolling" she whispered, she didn't want him to leave, she liked watching him but if all he was going to do was complain to her about his boredom it wasn't going to be much fun.  
  
"Buffy's doing that with Willow and Xander, they don't need me, cause I'm not a precious Scooby" He was drunk, up until now Louise had no idea vampires called get drunk.  
  
"Join the club" She muttered wiping the bar top down. There was a new band playing that night at the Bronze, they were pretty good, Louise conceded watching them. They played a lot of covers but that was cool at least you knew them.  
  
[This is Homesick by The Vines, I don't own the rights to this song! But I wish I did]  
  
"I left my home / I left my home, yeah yeah / Where I should go / Where I should go, yeah, yeah.  
  
Nothing's gonna save you / Nothing's gonna save you out there  
  
Went on my own / Went on my own, yeah, yeah / Without my phone / Without my phone, yeah, yeah.  
  
Nothing's gonna save you / Nothing's gonna save you out there / Nothing's gonna save you / Nothing's gonna save you or give  
  
I can see the leave of golden glisten in the sun / Making time for everyone is what I should have done / Blue and green with eyes between are acting all the same / you and me are never free until we're cast away  
  
But it really doesn't matter couldn't changed it if you tried / Though it really doesn't mater / I'll do it till I get it right  
  
Nothing's gonna save you / Nothing's gonna save you out there / Nothing's gonna save you / Nothing's gonna save you out there"  
  
The singer had a beautiful voice, Louise decided, she recognised the song slightly, a new band, yeah she wasn't into new music much but she liked it and the song petered out with guitars. The lyrics in a way she could relate to them. Spike was sitting bored, staring at her watching the band.  
  
"So you fancy the singer then?" He questioned  
  
"Pardon, what?" He had distracted her from listening to the song  
  
"The singer, you fancy him want to shag him" Spike repeated in his usual crude way  
  
"No, no, no way" Louise repeated, if Spike knew how she felt about him he wouldn't be asking such stupid questions  
  
"Fair enough, its shite anyway, no damn attitude these people" Spike moaned  
  
"Yeah" Louise should had been serving customers but Spike was talking to her, fucking talking to her. "What kinda music do you like then? Classical, opera's?"  
  
"I'm so offended by that!" Spike said outraged  
  
"Sorry" She mumbled going back to her work, she had him, so close, then she went and offended him.  
  
"Hey I was kidding" He called to her, she tuned back and smiled. He had missed that smile in the past two days; it was infectious, though rarely used. Again Buffy had popped in for a chat but nothing more and again he had been left frustrated and upset. But seeing Louise working made him smile somewhat. "The Sex Pistols"  
  
"The Sex Pistols" She repeated, she should had guessed the way he dressed  
  
"You heard of them?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, sure I remember useless things like that, Johnny Rotten, Sid Vicious, Nevermind The Bollocks right?" She remarked  
  
"Yeah right but they aren't useless things to remember pet, its culture the only culture you need, punk" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Louise get back to work" Her boss called  
  
"I finish teaching you all you need about life later" Spike declared moving away from the bar.  
  
Louise watched him sit down at a table on his own, for once, oh god for once he hadn't brought her pain but happiness. Oh she was glad she turned up for work.  
  
******  
  
Like he had promised Spike was now telling Louise about punk as they walked the streets of this dear old town. Louise had been amazed he had waited for her after work, so amazed, so pleased.  
  
"So The Ramones they liked tore the joint down, never seen so many people go so fucking crazy" Spike shouted  
  
"Sounds to me all the bands made people go crazy" She commented.  
  
"Mental all of them. The Clash, shit The Clash" Spike began jumping around like a madman to I Fought The Law, air guitar and all.  
  
"I'm surprised you never formed a punk band yourself" Louise stated avoiding Spike bashing into her by dodging his body  
  
"Once thought about siring Rotten, Strummer and Joey Ramone and forming a super group" Spike revealed  
  
"Why didn't you?" She enquired  
  
" I couldn't kill them, no way" He bellowed, god he was rockstar in waiting.  
  
They were having a good time, really were. Spike found it easy to speak to her about his love of punk music, she was opened minded about it. Then he felt her grab his hand and pull him into an alley.  
  
"Lou pet, your great but really I don't like you like that" He remarked, she pushed him against the wall and placed her finger on his lips  
  
"Sssh Spike" She warned as the noises of scuttling feet were heard getting nearer.  
  
What was going on? Spike couldn't tell, he didn't like not being in control so pushed her against the wall instead, placing his hands against the wall to trap her. She looked petrified, she was shaking.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, what's going on?" He quizzed  
  
"Kiss me" She demanded wrapping her arms around his neck, he hesitated, she didn't engulfing his mouth with his.  
  
Spike was shocked confused, his mind was a jumble, a real mixture, he couldn't think straight, she deepened her actions massaging their tongues together, shit she was forceful, then she pulled away breathless as the noises of a group of males distanced themselves  
  
Louise wiped her mouth, that was intense, really intense, and good, real good, she was probably in serious trouble for doing that but hey at least she would always have that memory.  
  
"Lou, what in god name's?" He panted, he felt so weird, yet her lips felt good to him, familiar.  
  
"Had to made sure those guys didn't see me" She explained, she was flushed by her actions  
  
"Who are they?" That's right avoid the issues that she just kissed you and you enjoyed it.  
  
"I don't know, I caught a glimpse of them, they scared me, I don't know why. I'm sorry Spike, sorry for kissing you, it was wrong, you don't like me, you love Buffy, sorry but thanks" She was sombre in her voice; he would never want to talk to her again, never. She went to walk of but Spike hadn't moved from his position.  
  
"I want you" He huskily stated pushing his body against her groin.  
  
Jesus, he was grinding his body against her, shit he really wanted her, fuck, she wasn't expecting that. "I want you too" She replied closing her eyes, all too much, so much. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the alley. He was ready for her, ready to shag her but not here, not in some alley, Buffy might find them and he still loved Buffy, didn't want her to get the wrong impression, he just wanted Louise so badly. His place? No, too risky. His changed their direction to her place instead.  
  
******  
  
Their journey to her place had been quick; no words said, no actions, just Spike dragging her along. For Louise it felt like a dream, would she really be sleeping with him? Oh god, how bliss that would be. For Spike, it was want, need for a fuck, need to numb his pain of loving Buffy, Louise well he had got the impression that she was easy, that she wanted him to fuck her and that he would. One night stand. That's all he needed to feel good.  
  
She reached for the key of her apartment, opening it up, inviting him in quickly. Closing the door behind himself, fleetingly looking at the mess. No time for small talk, he walked over to where she stood by the kitchen table.  
  
"Show me you bed love" He whispered into her ear. She took his hand this time, he discarded of his precious leather jacket and she of her denim. Opening her bedroom door now, she went to switch the light on, his hand went out to grab her, telling her no, no need for lights. She obeyed his words, the moonlight still shined though her windows, and sat on her bed, on the bed she had been crying about him only hours previously. He joined her taking her hand.  
  
"Don't worry pet, I be gentle" he winked as he pushed her down on her back and began to undo his jeans, no time for foreplay, no time at all. Just sex, just a fuck, all he wanted, all he needed. He began pulling at her skirt, pulling it up then at her panties as he straddled her and began kissing her neck, ok, ok a little foreplay to keep the bint happy.  
  
"Spike" She began to moan at his actions, she placed her hand down his jeans, onto his cold skin, his mould, what she craved "Please, god please"  
  
She was pleading for him to enter her; he had ripped her panties off quickly, oh so moist for him, her smell, her dampness. He pulled his jeans down completely and teased her, rubbing against her thigh, close to her clit, so close but not enough, teasing.  
  
"Please" She groaned securing her arms around the base of he back touching the hem of his t-shirt wanting to see him naked.  
  
"Beg" He growled, it was just going to be a quick fuck, but having her in this position made him feel good, like a real man unlike the whipping boy that chip had made him  
  
"Please please please Spike, please I need you please" She begged, why was he torturing her so much? She could feel him rub against her inner leg, the tip of his penis so close, so close.  
  
"My fucking pleasure" He entered her, so soft, her juices beginning already to mix with his. Harder, he wanted it harder, he did pinning her down as her legs wrapped round his waist  
  
"Don't stop, don't stop, baby" She began to pant, the feel of him inside of her, this was her heaven no doubt about it, her fucking heaven. So good, he was so hard, rigid in her.  
  
He smirked at her, had her where he wanted, he didn't care if she needed him to wait, it was his pleasure not hers. His nails began to dig into her arms, harder, harder, grinding of his hips "You like that, you want more!" he shouted. So rough with her, yet no reaction from the chip, that was weird, surely he was hurting her.  
  
"Spike, Spike, Jesus oh oh oh " Short sharp breaths, he was like a wild animal, like she imagined he would be, and it was good, he had hold of her wrists tightly but she was in too much bliss to feel pain, she could feel the climax of her orgasm build inside of her. Closer with every action by him.  
  
So fucking good, so good, he didn't want to stop with her, he began to imagine she was Buffy, oh Buffy, how good she would be, how she would shout his name. Thoughts of the Slayer drove his need more and more. Pumping, pushing, he looked down her wrists, they were bleeding, he was causing her to bleed, still no reaction from chip, still no mind-destroying headache. He kissed her face but her neck it seemed so appealing, he had to try it, had to, he moved his kisses onto to its right side as she was moaning so much, had never heard that before.  
  
"Change me, please please I want to be like you" She grunted as he slowly kissed her neck and bared his fangs. Both almost there, almost a climax...  
  
//Flashback//  
  
He was laying on some girl, dressed as a real punk, like the rebel he was back in the 1970s, no ponce. No he wasn't laying on her, rather shagging her. Couldn't see her face, it was too blurry for the present day Spike, but same action as now, same grinding. They weren't in a house though, some warehouse somewhere on an old mattress. His fangs had bared themselves and he had bitten down onto her neck, draining her, draining her to an inch of her life. Then he climaxed and had withdrawn both his fangs and penis and looked down at her, handing her his wrist so she could drink and she did.  
  
"Don't worry Louise, all will be fine my pet" he had whispered seeing her face.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Spike's mind was reeling, what the hell? He moved away from her neck, he released himself in her, his cold dead seaman in her moist body.  
  
"Spike, god, I love you, I'm in love with you" she yelled in pleasure as she climaxed as well breathless it was so perfect.  
  
Spike withdrew from her and jumped off her as fast as he could. How could this be? He had sired her hadn't her? That's what his memories had just told him, it had been her in that warehouse, yet he didn't remember her and she wasn't a vampire now, yet she looked like she did in his flashback. He did his jeans up not looking at her.  
  
"Spike I love you do you understand?" She pleaded trying to straighten her skirt out,  
  
"Keep the hell away from me!" He shouted running into the living room, how, how, how? Was all he thought, 24 years ago that had happened, never remembered it till now, still couldn't remember what happened afterwards  
  
Louise got up quickly, oh god he had just wanted sex, nothing more but shag. Oh god, she told him she loved him, asked him to change her, how stupid, how damn stupid of her. By the time she made it to her living room he had put his coat on  
  
"Spike, listen, I, I, please don't push me away, that, what we just had was amazing, tell me you felt the same" She beseeched at him.  
  
"I don't know what you are but pretty soon you won't be drawing another breath, Buffy and her pals will sort you out, you're a fucking abomination" He screamed  
  
"What have I done?" She cried trying to touch his arm,  
  
"You must be some demon, can't believe I slept with you twice!" He scorned leaving the apartment, slamming the door.  
  
Louise stood bewildered, scared, upset, no upset wasn't a strong enough word, she wanted to die. Why had he called her an abomination, she wasn't. Wasn't she good enough for him? He seemed to like it, a bit rough but then that was his personality. She looked at her wrists; the blood was drying on her skin but the gashes, and the marks they were healing before her eyes.  
  
"What, what the hell?" She collapsed against the wall, what was happening to her? 


	5. Malign Fiesta No Soul

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
********Thanks for the reviews Chelsea, Zarrah and Saffire. I have checked my spelling better this time (I hope) and have changed the mistakes on the previous chapters as well. And Zarrah I checked out www.recklesspassion.tripod.com but it said the page didn't exist, any suggestions?*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five - Malign Fiesta (No Soul)  
  
'Fuck, fuck, fuck' he thought storming back to his place. His memory, his flashback stayed in his mind. He had been her, it had been him and it felt like in was the 1970s, yeah when he had been in New York. But why had he been shagging her? He was with Dru at that time, never cheated on her, never. Yet he had and he had sired Louise, sired her. His brain was overloading with confusion.  
  
She was a vindictive little cow, that much he now realised, getting him to fuck her, pretending she was so naïve and innocent like she had no idea why he went crazy at her. She was probably scared that Spike had found the truth, yeah that was it 'know all about her little secret'. Well not all about it, but he had changed her and he hadn't felt pain when he had been rough with her and she was strong, what was it Buffy asked 'Have you ever seen her train?' and the answer was still no, she wasn't human. But a vampire? No, that wasn't right either, she had been out in the sun, definitely and she didn't have that smell, that sense he got when his kind was around. So what? Spike didn't know, he felt disgusted at himself for being with her, showing her pleasure, she deserved pain, she was fucking with his head, pain not pleasure.  
  
And too think he fell for the whole loss memory act! She was probably in Sunnydale to hurt the Slayer and her friends, he had to warn them so headed to the cemetery they usually patrolled in. No one was going to hurt Buffy, no, not after what had happened, he wasn't going to lose her again. He spotted the Wicca in the distance and spirited over to her.  
  
"Will" He called  
  
Willow turned to see Spike "Spike we're doing alright tonight, no big evil around"  
  
"I beg to differ" Spike remarked "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She's over there" Willow commented pointing to the Slayer who was just dusting a vampire and was walking back over to her friend and Spike.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed  
  
"Louise" He growled in anger  
  
"What about her, she's not going on about the spell again is she?" Willow complained, it was her job to do spells for anyone who wanted one  
  
"I need to talk to Buffy privately" Spike revealed "Its important but no offence Willow I'm not comfortable talking about it in front of you"  
  
Willow glared at Buffy "Shall I go?"  
  
"Go and find Xander, I fill you in later" Buffy said walking off with Spike "So you gonna tell me what's up?"  
  
"She's not human, Louise, she's a fucked up demon, something not human, she's dangerous I think" Spike rambled  
  
"Spike what's happened, you seem bewildered?" Buffy asked  
  
"We, we, we were erm, talking and things got a bit sexually charged and I went back to her place" Spike began, how could he describe this  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow "You had sex with Louise! And what your regretting that now?"  
  
"Buffy, please listen. Yes I did have sex with her, I, erm got a little rough with her, the chip it didn't react then, oh fucking hell. I thought shit I'm going to see if I can bite her, don't start telling me your gonna stake me again pet because that's not the issue" Spike paused Buffy nodded for him to go on "Then, shit I had this flashback"  
  
"Flashback?" Buffy quizzed confused  
  
"Yeah of me in the 70s with her, I was with Louise, I was shagging her, drinking, draining her blood and then I sired her" Spike stopped his mind still couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Sired her? You sure Spike? That's not possible, she's human, I've seen her in the daylight" Buffy reasoned  
  
"She may not be a vampire but she's not a human, no way, she is so strong and I think she done something to me to make me forget her. I don't trust her Buffy, she's in Sunnydale and I think its either to kill me or you" Spike admitted  
  
"Shit, what did you do to her?" Buffy questioned  
  
"Nothing, not yet I was in shock, I left her and her crocodile tears, wanted to warn you" Spike revealed, warn you because I still care, he thought.  
  
"I get the gang on it straight away." Buffy stated firmly  
  
"And Louise?" He queried  
  
"Guess we need words with her but I wait till I find anything out and till the next sundown, because I'm guessing you want a 'talk' as well" Buffy responded  
  
"Yeah I do" Spike growled, Louise made him feel so angry, so fucked up in the head. Yet when he thought about his memory and about her, he felt a strange sense of love for that girl he had sired, love and desire. He shook any notion of loving that bitch out of his system as Buffy made her way to her house and he walked back to his crypt.  
  
********  
  
She was still on her floor crying so hard at how he had treated her, she loved him so much and told him that and he had went mental on her. An abomination? Maybe he was right; she was messed in the head. She had like how harsh he had been to her, loved it even, had made her orgasm that now seemed years away bliss, perfect. He didn't see it as perfect, something to continue for eternity with. He wanted a fuck, a one night stand but in reality Louise never even got a night with him. He was gone and she was more confused than ever. She had known she wasn't human, that wasn't a shock and obviously he had figured that as well but what she was she had no idea. The marks that he had caused on her wrists were no longer there, completely healed and as she allowed the tears to slowly dry up, she began remembering that since she had began this vampire hunting, ever since she woke up in that park, not once had she been seriously injured, never had blood flowed from her body, she didn't even get a period but quickly connected that to her obvious non-human state. Now, she had to be certain that the healing thing was true and she stumbled of the floor to walk to her kitchen.  
  
The knife she produced from the draw she had opened glistened against the kitchen light. It was an extreme, dangerous way of finding out and she knew it but it didn't stop the blade gliding across the exposed skin of her left wrist. If she died, it would alone, painful but she wanted that deep down, she wanted out of her life because whatever she was the only person she cared about did not want her and she rather spend a lifetime in hell than a lifetime of this confusion. At first the pain was unbearable, the bloodied knife dropped to the floor and she screamed in pain leaning against the kitchen worktop and holding her wounded wrist. Death it was upon her. Then it went, a wave of pain followed by nothingness and a stark realisation that it hadn't worked, Louise removed her hand and saw the gash heal immediately. The expression on her face was one of defeat. Her subconscious feeling of wanting to die had failed. She would not be so easily defeated and ran to the bathroom, searching through the cupboards at a terrifying speed, she found a bottle of mouthwash and smashed it, using the shards of glass she slashed at her face, deep cuts that stung, blood flowed momentously mixing with her tears. Then she saw it again, healing of he wounds, no not again it couldn't be happening.  
  
She began to bang on the mirror, trembling in fear "Why? Why? Why?" she asked herself and the empty apartment "Let me die, let me die!" she screamed, using the glass to insert wounds across her body, it wasn't working, she wasn't dying. What was she? How could her body possibly being doing this?  
  
Abomination, that what he had called her, Spike knew the truth, he had run away angry, fearful of her, something had happened when they had been together for him to act like he had, it wasn't just regret at their actions. She staggered back into her room; she looked almost longingly at the bed, at the cum-soaked sheets, at what she had with him. She then searched for clothes, didn't matter if they were clean or not, she had a mission, a will, she needed to see him. It was early afternoon; he would be in his crypt. She didn't clean the blood away from her face or wrists, she didn't have time, something was telling her to find out quick what she was, something was reminding her of those guys in that alley, the whole reason she ever kissed Spike and this had started. Those men, they scared her, an unknown, indescribable fear of what they brought engulfed her mind. She needed see him, and she rushed out of her apartment. A sunny fall day in her tortured world. 


	6. You And I

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
  
  
Again thanks for reviews, this story I have decided is going to be a long one and yes I know I said it's an Angel crossover and it is but not for a while..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six - You And I  
  
He had heard her walk into his crypt and now watched carefully in the shadows. Blood on her face, on her arms, hair not brushed. She called his name but he didn't respond. She was preying on him, wanting to catch him off guard so she could stake him; he wasn't going to allow that to happen. He was stronger than her. She would be the prey, him the hunter.  
  
"Please can we talk?" her voice asked croakily "About what happened, I don't understand why you left, did I upset you? I thought you wanted it, you acted like you wanted me"  
  
Still he watched. Where did she come up with this little miss sweet and innocent act? She was right he had wanted her, oh god it had been fantastic, whatever she was she knew how to drive guy wild, she knew how to make him want more, because he wanted more, he wanted to feel her moist lips clench round his penis, wanted to fuck her so hard she would never play the innocent card again. If he ever got a chance, she would be sent to a level of pain and pleasure she never knew existed. What was he doing thinking about her like this? Craving her skin, remembering how she screamed his name in her earth-shattering climax. She told him she loved him? He couldn't understand that one bit.  
  
She sat down on the steps and placed her hands on her temple "Is it because you love Buffy? I won't tell her. I don't expect you to love me, but I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry for what I said but it felt right, you felt right, us together felt right and you can't deny you didn't feel that."  
  
Oh she was pissing him off with her words; he stayed in the shadows but began to speak "Where do you get off coming here bitch? Did I invite some demon whore into my place? No. What is it you are? Who sent you, because my dear Louise, get anywhere near Buffy, or Dawn, even her goddamn interfering friends and I will kill you. See chip doesn't work on you. I can kill and I will."  
  
She was startled by his words and looked around, unable to see him "I thought you might tell me why I'm here, who am I" she replied  
  
"Apart from a fucking bitch, a useless whore, that's what you are a whore, who likes it hard and rough and better get out of my sight if they want to live!" he threatened, ever so slightly he moved towards her, in a second he could grab her, touch her skin again, kiss her if he wanted, screw her all he liked or kill her in an instant.  
  
"What am I?" she muttered, going round in circles that's how she felt, round in a circle of pain  
  
"You deny it then, deny knowing me, deny cursing me so I wouldn't remember your sorry face after our first meeting." He walked out and faced her, bare- chested, tight jeans, ready to grab her throat and snap it like that. The ounce of love that sustained his heart from doing that was fighting to be set free, fighting to release itself and make Spike realise his feelings, it was battling against strong emotions such as betrayal, anger and revenge.  
  
Louise bowed her head, she couldn't see him like that, it only teased her, showed her all she wanted in her life was him and what he looked like now, half-naked in front of her "Is this because I tried to stake you when we first met, I didn't know who you were" she reasoned truthfully because who she truly was she didn't know, she wasn't just lying to him, she had no memory of her past life, a fact he seemed to dispute heavily  
  
"Liar" he spat sauntering up to her staring her in the eyes, showing her the spite he felt for her.  
  
"Just, just pretend I know nothing about who, what I am" she reasoned.  
  
"Who and what you are I don't know, but I now remember, have the unfortunate memory of us fucking, hard and rough just like you like in New York, 1970s ring any bells, kinda sired you" bitterness tainted his words but it was truth, hard, rough sex, flowing blood, fangs, orgasms, siring it had all happened that one time in New York  
  
"Sired" she stuttered, was he taking medication, she wasn't human but no way was she a vampire!.  
  
"Again so sweet and so fucking innocent, how can you be so innocent when I fuck your brains out and you scream for more, scream for me to make you cum. I don't have time anymore, I was going to wait for Buffy but hey sooner its done, the better" he quickly walked over to her and grabbed her by her neck lifting her of the ground, he diverted his eyes to the floor, staring at her messy trainers, looking at her face it sent too much guilt into his body and mind, how could he feel guilty?  
  
She didn't struggle because it didn't hurt, she didn't need to breath, just another part of what she was "Its not true, what you remember, I wouldn't forget us being together, I love you too much, I remember your every action, your every word"  
  
He threw her onto the ground and stamped his heavy boot onto her stomach to stop her from moving "Remember this sweetheart remember me killing you"  
  
"Do it please just kill me, I can't do it maybe you can, please I don't want to be here anymore, I want to die" she begged off him, end her life, please let her drift away, please, she closed her eyes, those men, those guys the ones she saw they were there, not saying a word but scaring her and a new image entered her thoughts, a man, a terrifying man glaring back at her, oh god let her die so she never have to met this man, this stranger.  
  
"Or you want me or Buffy to die, maybe she wasn't the greatest friend to you but she helped you all she could, she died for a better cause and a bitch like you think you can ruin her life, I promised to protect her and I will, you can rot in hell if they even let you in, your like Judas, a betrayer, a liar" he pressed down harder, this time staring at the ceiling, still couldn't look at her, nope, nope, nope.  
  
"I wanted you to be my one" she mumbled, waiting for him to kill her, if it was even possible for her be killed "I wanted to be with you forever" she added opening her eyes, wishing he would tell her the same thing back.  
  
Spike instantly removed his boot, he shouldn't, he should kill her but her words, they seemed real, they seemed full of love and not lies and he had been taken back by that. The ounce of love in his body was currently winning the battle for his long forgotten soul, he wish it wouldn't. Before he had the chance to use common sense and kill her she had scrambled of that floor and run to the main door.  
  
"Come back here, I thought you wanted to die!" he yelled dashing after her  
  
"I can't let you do that, for you own sake" she opened the door and sunlight hit her, she slammed the door behind herself to protect Spike from the rays.  
  
He stood defeated, confused, what did she mean for his own sake, killing her would be bliss, yes definitely, better even than that orgasm she made him have. He cursed himself for letting her go and slumped back downstairs to lay on his bed, to torture himself with his mistake.  
  
******** //Flashback//  
  
His love, his true love Drusilla sat upon his lap, whispering her lunacy into his ear.  
  
"You promised to kill her, its been too long my love kill her" she begged  
  
"I will, soon I like teasing her" Spike had replied, he was dressed in his punk clothes again, the faint sound of The Sex Pistols playing from the battered stereo in this dark and damp lair. He looked straight ahead and saw her, saw Louise sitting in front of him, jealously in her eyes "Don't worry Lou I promised I sire you and I will, just need to kill that Slayer bitch, she's feisty that one"  
  
Louise hadn't replied but mouthed her words to him 'I want to be with you'  
  
'Soon, soon' he had silently replied, Drusilla was hiding her head in her hair, she didn't notice the exchange. 'I love you' had been Louise's response, she had blushed and looked at Spike with those eyes of hers shifting in her sit.  
  
Spike had smiled in return and found himself licking his lips at anticipation 'I want you'  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
These images of another meeting with her had kept Spike confused for the last 2 hours now; he had fallen asleep after her visit to be woken by that flashback. He didn't understand, it looked to him that he had been fucking her behind Dru's back but he had loved Dru so why would he do that? And why was the shear thought of Louise causing him to become aroused uncontrollably.  
  
"Stop that" he cursed out loud as his erection grew harder in his tight jeans "I don't love her, I can't', she's not who she claims she is" he tried reasoning.  
  
Yet she had looked jealous at his interactions with Drusilla and he had told her he wanted her and what he had just dreamt was the truth because he was certain he remembered that happening, and the Slayer in question, he had eventually got her, claimed her long leather jacket, victory for William The Bloody. Only what really happened to Louise? If she was out to kill him why hadn't she then? He didn't want to reason her actions, reasoning them made it worse, made him begin to realise she possibly wasn't the enemy. And why now after all these years as she come back and why could he know remember her? Had their moment of rampant sex not even a day ago managed to spark his memory? Whatever it was, his arousal was getting worse and something needed to be done about it and fast.  
  
"I bet you like that" he scolded, he could imagine her there, giving him her look of innocence as he now began to undo the zip of his jeans and release himself from this confusion he felt. If he was human the heat would had surged on his hands as soon as he touched himself, but his skin was ice cold, though his stiffness proved he was still capable of many human reactions. At first he just felt stupid at doing this, a vampire jerking off, he never done such a thing not even over Buffy but then he closed his eyes and saw the girl in his thoughts and satisfaction was needed quick. Gentle touches up and down his shaft, pre-cum trickling in his fingers lubricating him whole and then he gripped tighter and threw his head back. A low deep purr escaped his lips, he could even feel his nipples erect as he imagined her doing this to him.  
  
"I want you so fucking bad" he growled increasing his speed, his pelvis began rocking backwards and forwards at a quickening pace "Faster, oh god faster" he ran his free hand down his chest and felt the building of his senses in his body, everything was becoming heightened, his back was arching and his moans long and hard.  
  
"Louise" he groaned he had a clear image or was it a once forgotten memory of her going down on him, blowing him off like some cheep hooker and he loved the thought of it, loved every minute, every imaginary lick and suck from her. Faster, faster, humping his pelvis into his hand. It hit him, not the orgasm not yet but what the hell was he doing, why the fuck was he jerking off over images of her! He wanted to stop, make it stop for Christ sake, no fucking way, he loved Buffy not Louise, Drusilla not Louise yet she was the one making him this fucking turned on. He should stop this, he couldn't, he wouldn't.  
  
"You're a fucking whore" he screamed out caressing himself further "Like it rough, like it. oh Jesus!" he felt it the release of his juices into his hand over his sheets "Don't stop" he told his make believe Louise who in his mind was nuzzling her face into his area, licking his cum greedily, his cold seaman slowly stopped it flow onto his skin and Spike, if he could breathe would be breathless. He couldn't believe he had just done that and the waves of guilt crashed down on him, she could be out there trying to kill Buffy and he was calling her name in complete and utter pleasure!  
  
"Who are you!" He yelled, "I hate you" he conceded  
  
He began to do his jeans up and wiped his sticky hands on his cum soaked sheets, the feeling of bliss was being replaced by anger and resentment. "I'm gonna kill her" he decided, 'Kill her, fuck her fast then kill her, make her blow me off then kill her' he added, 'Tell her, tell her I, I.' his thoughts were shattered by a voice.  
  
"Spike are you in?"  
  
Buffy, the Slayer, fuck. He got out of his bed and covered his sheets, wiping his hand again, searching for his t-shirt and coat and putting them on.  
  
"I'm down here pet" he yelled when he felt composed enough to face her, when he had finally stopped imagining Louise licking him dry.  
  
Buffy climbed down the ladder and turned to face him "I heard voices are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, just fucking angry at that bitch, what is she then?" He questioned  
  
"Still don't know, Giles says maybe a vampire hybrid but his books don't say much about them, Will and Tara are working on a spell to reveal her true nature, I thought maybe we could search for her" Buffy suggested looking bemused at how Spike looked dazed  
  
"It's still daytime" he pointed out  
  
She laughed, "Have you been drinking again? The sun set an hour ago"  
  
"Really?" he thought he had only been dreaming of her for two hours, it had in reality been a lot longer.  
  
Buffy walked slowly around his room "Any ideas where she would be?"  
  
Spike reached for a cigarette if ever he needed one it was now "She was here before" he murmured  
  
Buffy looked surprised "What happened?"  
  
He took a longer drag of his smoke "Wanted to talk the useless bitch, said she had no idea what I was talking about when I said I sired her, I was that close to killing her and then.." He paused, and then I let her go, wanked over her.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"She got away, pretty strong" He lied  
  
"Great" Buffy sighed  
  
"I tried, don't worry I kill her if she touches you" he replied heartfelt, yes Buffy was who he loved.  
  
"I'm truly touched" Sarcasm tainted her words "but you're not going to kill her"  
  
"Why not" he demanded  
  
"She might not be evil" Buffy reasoned  
  
"She is" he conceded  
  
"We find her first okay" Buffy said leading the way up the ladder  
  
Spike snubbed his cigarette out on the ground and followed "If she was innocent why lie about everything?"  
  
"The truth hurts" came the reply. 


	7. Grace

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst / Mystery  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Okay so I finally wrote the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be cool, even if you don't like it I won't be offended. Thanks. xxx Ellie xxx  
  
Chapter Seven: Grace.  
  
She had to get out of there. Maybe she was just a fool, maybe a coward unable to let him kill her even though she wanted that. But now as she sat in some demon bar, the kinda place she never usually went but had decided to seeing as he was right, she was a demon, might as well stay with her own kind, whatever that was. Now as she drunk cheep beer and sat in the shadows, eyes firmly fixed to the table, now she knew why she hadn't let him kill her. Nothing in her life made sense, but the last day had provided snippets of an answer. Her mind had began to become engulfed by the images of that man, who she had first seen in her thoughts when Spike had been pressing down hard on her chest, trying to make her unable to breath, even though when she thought about it, she never breathed in and out. This man, she was unable to clearly see what he looked like. Louise knew, however, that it wasn't a comforting image, this man, or whatever he was, she was afraid, he made fear grip her body, yet she had no idea who he was.  
  
She took another sip of her drink. Something else had hit her when Spike had been abusing her, she knew that whoever this man was, he was dangerous and it made her fear for not only her safety but also that of her Vampire love. She wanted to warn Spike, tell him to be careful but she knew if she ever met him again he would kill her in an instant. So she now knew two things, a dangerous man in her thoughts, and this same creature out to harm Spike. A final thought had also entered her mind, when she had told Spike he couldn't kill her for his own sake, that had seem like the purest truth she had ever said, Louise had no idea why but he couldn't be allowed to kill her and this is why she decided that leaving Sunnydale was her only option.  
  
Louise looked at herself in the opposite mirror, blood encrusted on her face and arms, she must look like a walking zombie. She began picking her bag up and going to finish her last drops of alcohol when a glass of red wine was placed down in front of her. She looked up to see the waitress smiling politely  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't order this" Louise stated  
  
"I know some man did said he knows it's your favourite" The young woman replied walking away.  
  
Louise looked at the drink and her mind swam with ideas, Spike, was it him, did he buy her this drink as a way of saying sorry? She glanced around briefly, she couldn't see him nor sense him and he didn't know she liked red wine, in fact until the glass had been placed in front of her she had forgotten her own like the said drink. Still though she didn't want to taste it, could be a trap, more than likely. She had lingered to long in this bar and in Sunnydale, she needed to go and grabbed her possessions, getting up to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to drink that?" She heard a deep male voice say as she walked to the entrance, she held her coat in her arms.  
  
Louise turned, no one was standing there, imagining things, lack of sleep and lack of understanding were causing her to hallucinate that's all it was. She took a step out into the night-air.  
  
"Turning down an offer of red wine and friendship, how you've changed" The same eerie yet oddly familiar voice said.  
  
"Do I know you?" she twirled around, nothing, Christ she was going mental only explanation. Then as she looked forward again she saw him, that man from her disturbed thoughts, smiling back at her, towering above her. Louise's immediate reaction was to run and she darted to her left to do this.  
  
"Oh Louise, my precious girl I've missed you so much, you need my help" he said from behind her  
  
She stopped in her tracks, a shiver down her spine, she turned again, then her eyes met his and her defences crumbled, she was entranced by him, she dropped her coat and looked again "Michael?" she asked, a name lodged deep in her thoughts, yes he was called Michael.  
  
"Oh child you've come back to me, when I need you the most" He walked towards her and rested his hands on her shoulder's, a deep look of concern in his eyes, but also comfort, she was still fixated by him.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered, she wanted to rest her head against his chest and she couldn't describe why, but to her she believed it would be right.  
  
"You have been betrayed by your friends, by this soulless creature you claim to love, he has destroyed your common sense" He moved his hand down to hers and entwined their fingers before beginning to walk away from the bar as her coat that laid on the floor.  
  
"Spike? He hasn't he needs me" She reasoned, yes Spike, Christ she loved him, why was she holding this man's hand when she should be running away from Spike because he could hurt her and something deep inside of her said he couldn't do that  
  
Michael looked to her, as they strolled down the back streets "He doesn't want you. He doesn't understand you."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, who was this man she was holding hands with and not running away from when her immediate reaction had been to do that, her instinct told her to pull away and get the hell out of there  
  
"You don't remember?" He frowned gripping tighter onto her  
  
Louise paused from her walking and looked up to him "I don't think I want too, this is some kinda trick." She pulled her hand free and began panicking, she needed to be strong this was wrong, she needed to be assertive "I swear you keep away from him, from the Slayer and her family, she's been through hell, she will kill you!"  
  
"Unlikely" he remarked coldly reaching for her body  
  
Louise jerked away, her eyes blazed, this wasn't a friend, this person or creature was evil, he wanted to hurt her and Spike, her intuition told her all of this "You think she couldn't? What are you a vampire? I bet I could send you to hell in an instant" she searched her bag for a stake and produced one lunging into him.  
  
Michael grinned and brushed the stake away grabbing her wrist and twisting it, he wasn't even breaking a sweat "Big words, maybe a long time ago that was right my dear, but your weak, corrupted by the human's now. Worse than that you want to help the vampires, that isn't your job"  
  
She cringed as he bent her wrist "And I suppose being with you is, an ex- boyfriend maybe, I don't know, I've been through a lot of shit lately, unless you can give me answers on that, I don't want your help, leave Sunnydale if I was you" she was rambling again but she had no idea what was happening.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? Its our destiny to be with one and other, why did you leave me, two hundred years I have walked this earth looking for you, I've tracked you down on several occasions and every time your with creatures like him. You have sold your soul to the devil," he growled, distant footsteps could be heard so he dragged her down the street fuming at her words.  
  
"Maybe I'm evil, yes I'm evil, big bad me, run away if I was you" she threatened; okay she was the one threatening him when he was attacking her and had thrown her to the floor like that made sense.  
  
"Unconvincing honey" He knelt down by her and yanked her up she began screaming for him to let go, he quickly strode down the streets and exited the alleyway for the main high street, a few shoppers still walked the sidewalks but they didn't seem to be listening to her cry for help as he threw her to the ground again. "He may have made us think we were wrong, He may not need us anymore but He never thought we were evil, if He did He would send us to hell, we would be with His old friend Lucifer"  
  
"He?" Louise tried to get up was the panic in her body fixed her to the floor, a police officer walked past and didn't even look at her and Michael, oh shit something was definitely wrong "Jesus a bible basher, just what I don't need, go away!" she yelled, all this talk about He was making her feel like she was watching some shitty Evangelical cable channel, all that praise the Lord bullshit. She didn't believe in God, why would she, there was only the Hellmouth, evil was real, the only good person she'd ever met was the Slayer.  
  
"If I'm a stranger how come you knew my name, and me yours, how come I ordered your favourite, red wine?" He joined on her the floor, she noticed how he was attractive, in a slighter older guy kinda way, though he had nothing on Spike, oh she wish he was here, even if he hated her she felt safe with his presence "How come I know I could make your senses explode with bliss and excitement with my caress, you know that too, remember when I was in you and you begged me to stay, begged me to freeze time so we never had to stop" his finger trailed up her t-shirt onto her skin and round the curves of her moulds  
  
"I" she closed her eyes, sensations rose in her, she bit her lip, she could imagine Spike doing it, oh his previous fingers kneading her moulds instead of this stranger.  
  
"You need guidance, we need to be joined together again, He always wanted that, even when He rejected us He willed us to stay together, that if we were to spend our lives roaming this planet that we should do it together, side by side" Michael continued teasing her, his fingers pinched at her nipples and she let out a satisfying moan, being felt up on a sidewalk as people walked by acting oblivious " I want you again, I've forgive you for getting confused, upset with me, 2000 years of being with me must have driven you into a lapse of disillusionment" he pressed firmly and saw her back arch in pleasure  
  
Louise groaned, Spike let it be Spike touching her like this, she opened her eyes, and growled "Fuck off and die" she yanked his hand away, he was speaking bullshit, rubbish, or the damn fucking truth  
  
"Like I said before, unlikely" he smirked at his control over her body and ran his fingers over arms. "Those marks that heeled so quickly, you can't take your life, its sinful" he preached to her.  
  
"Please, just" she choked, please let him go, her emotions were a mixed bag of pure fear, pure excitement, she was erotically charged and fucking confused and she knew he was right they had been with one and other and for 2000 years? Possibly, who knows, maybe he did, maybe he knew who she was, maybe she didn't need Spike, maybe Michael's touch was enough, but, but, no, no, she loved Spike, she did, she had begged him to change her into a Vampire and she meant it.  
  
"I'm here to enlighten you" He leaned in and placed his hands onto her face, engulfing her mouth, bringing her up.  
  
Louise felt pulsations on her head and saw small bits of light glow from his hands, then her mind exploded with a million images. War, death, thousands if not more of dead bodies, faces of children with blood on them, old people begging not to be killed, women, men, just destruction everywhere, and she knew everything she saw was a memory not a nightmare but the truth. She thumped on his back with her fists, she couldn't see it, see this death, clearly remember the stench of bodies and decay from centuries of killing, she saw civilised worlds, ancient lands, different races of people. Tears trickled down her face.  
  
He finally pulled away and stared at her sternly "You understand what we do now"  
  
"No" she shook her head, she hadn't killed those people, she couldn't have, she wasn't a murderer.  
  
"Yes!" He declared "Look around you, these people, ignorant of the evil that surrounds them, they let the vampires and demons kill their family and friends they don't stand up against them, they should die for their sins!"  
  
"Your wrong, their just humans!" She reasoned, they lived in denial it didn't make them wrong "Aren't we demons?"  
  
"We could never be demons, humans are like a disease, have been ever since Eve was tempted, He put us on this planet to take His revenge, He may have forgiven them in the end but we shouldn't" Michael grabbed Louise's hand and closed his eyes.  
  
A great bright light engulfed the night sky, Louise's body began to shake, she closed her own eyes, what was happening? She felt this power surge from him. She fell back on the concrete, the sky turned back to night, screaming and shouting could be heard. She lay unconscious as a dozen bodies laid dead in the road and on the sidewalk and Michael walked off unnoticed into the night. 


	8. The Sky Is A Landfill

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
Oh I know it's been a while since I last updated, though I'm not sure if people are still reading it. I also know original characters aren't popular, but hey there are no Mary Sue's here and if you want Spike, I've got him. Again, still no Angel crossover yet, will soonish, I promise, kinda. Anyway again please review, even if you don't like it, at least give me some response people!  
Chapter 8 : The Sky Is A Landfill  
  
They had been tracking her for hours, and much to the anger of Spike and the irritation of Buffy they hadn't been able to find her. Almost every bar in town had been checked out, all the places she usually went, her apartment, the magic shop, even the college and nothing. Spike didn't like the waiting, the longer he had to think about her the worse it became. Buffy was making small-talk and he was listening and nodding and making comments at the right places but Louise, God that girl had driven him mad. Those eyes of her, those deep brown eyes and her smile, when she rarely smiled it made him feel less of a demon and more of a man and for that he hated her even more. He was evil, yes that was what he was. A vampire, not some cute fluffy cat or a little child who would do no harm, he was a goddamn creature of the night. Yet he knew he was fucked in the head and he wasn't even thinking about the chip that castrated him. He hated to admit it but he was different. Maybe not special but strange. He didn't have a soul, no not like his old friend Angelus. But he could love. At first it was Dru, oh his wonderful mad sire, but then Buffy, a human, okay a superhuman but fuck he shouldn't be able to love no not at all and now Louise. Spike loved her in a weird way, much like he had with Buffy he resented loving her but he couldn't help it. There was something about her that called to him, that made him wish he hadn't been so harsh and rough to her during sex, if he had been gentler he perhaps would have realised then that even though she was different, not human nor vampire, he could still love her.  
  
"Spike look over there" Buffy instructed running over the entrance of a bar. She knelt down and picked up the denim coat  
  
Spike was still deep in his thoughts, if he could love that didn't make him normal, he wasn't really a whole vampire, shit he was as fucked as she was and he damn well knew it.  
  
"It's hers" Buffy continued standing up  
  
"Gathered that" Spike grabbed the coat from the Slayer and ran his finger across the material, he briefly closed his eyes and thought of the innocence in her eyes, he had got her wrong, she wasn't evil, maybe he still had a chance.  
  
"I say this way" Buffy pointed towards the path that Louise and Michael had taken.  
  
"Whatever you say Slayer, nice to know your getting back into the swing of things" Spike remarked.  
  
They strode through the alleyways at a fast pace. Spike's change of heart on the woman they chased made his desire to find her run deeper. He needed her, needed her, and he knew it and if that made him less of a vampire then screw it because he always needed someone to love, Drusilla, Buffy or Louise, it's just the way things go.  
  
"She's near" Spike informed, yes he could smell her, but not her normal scent more like one of sexual excitement, her juices flowing like they had with him. Bloody hell she was with someone else, Jesus fucking Christ. What was he thinking? Like she would want to be with him like that? Fuck. His common sense came flooding back to him, his epiphany of love was thrown away, how could he love her? She could still be a threat for all he knew and she had lied to him about her past and 'Fuck it all' he conceded.  
  
It was then that Buffy and Spike found themselves fall to the floor and clutch at their heads. A white light had engulfed the sky and taken them both by surprise.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike blinked his eyes and saw the Slayer covering her own.  
  
"Keep down!" Buffy snapped  
  
The night sky quickly returned to its previous state. Spike stood up and pulled Buffy with him. They could hear screaming coming from the nearby high street and sirens had already begun to approach the scene.  
  
"Maybe Louise was a bigger threat than we thought" Buffy said sombrely. The pair of warriors headed to the direction of the chaos.  
  
When they made it there Buffy's eyes widened, she had seen carnage in her time but there was at least a dozen bodies covered in blood, slashes across their faces sprawled across the roads and pavements. The screaming was deafening, injured people scrambled to run away, others heaved at the sight of the corpses. Cars stopped in the middle of the road. It was Buffy who glimpsed a sight of Louise, she was convulsing on the sidewalk, her hands were covered in blood, her face had deep cuts.  
  
Spike stood, usually this kind of chaos and mayhem made him feel alive again but he quickly moved his eyesight to what Buffy was looking at and felt his rage build. Louise, she done this. She fucking had done this! He ran over to her and spat on her face, she mumbled incoherently at him.  
  
"Spike" Buffy warned grabbing him of Louise and knelling down.  
  
"Filthy bitch, I knew she was an abomination" Spike sneered, he was just a fool for ever thinking he could love her, if anything he was jealous of her power, she had killed all these people!  
  
"We don't know it was her" Buffy reasoned, she checked Louise's pulse.  
  
"See anyone else about?" Spike snapped  
  
"No but" Buffy went to reason once again but she saw Louise open her eyes, they glowed a deep crimson and the marks she had on her face had healed "oh shit"  
  
"Help" Louise mumbled, her body jerked and she fell unconscious again  
  
"Can you lift her?" Buffy turned to the vampire  
  
"I say we kill her now" He responded, before she could curse him again, false him to love her.  
  
"No. We get her back to the Magic Shop and find out what the hell is going on" Buffy ordered  
  
"She's fucking dangerous" Spike relented and lifted the body of his nemeses or love, he still couldn't decide up.  
  
"Well she has me to contend with then" Buffy stated  
  
^^^^^  
  
//Flashback//  
  
She was watching him, studying how he walked, what he said, his persona, his whole being. She had been staring at him for the last few years now. He didn't know it, he couldn't not yet, if he caught her he would kill her in an instant. She needed to make him believe she was evil like his kind, she couldn't pass for a vampire but she could act like he wanted her to, she could be bad.  
  
It was a late evening outside a New York bar, she admired how he fought. Dressed like a punk, he had the attitude but unlike the man he was fighting, he had the strength and Louise saw him snap the neck of this human. He wasn't even fighting him for blood, rather for fun. He needed to be saved from that, this wasn't his path. She knew that, her powers, her intuition had granted her a look into his future, she could save him now, help him become a man again, he just couldn't kill another Slayer. Couldn't, he would become more powerful like he had after that one in China, no, he would damn himself to a life of obsession over every other slayer who would follow the one who currently resided in NY. Louise had seen what would happen, not now in 1977 but then in 2002, if he didn't stop it would be too late for them all. She was here now, it wasn't her job, she had been cast aside, she was running away from so many people, creatures, but if she could help him, help Spike, the vampire she watched, as he went over to his sire and wrapped his arms lovingly around her.  
  
Louise sulked back into the alleyway, soon she would approach him, soon she would help him. No one was going to stop her.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
She felt his lips gently brush against her own, and hands, fingers begin to caress her skin. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, maybe she was dreaming, but a million little sensations tingled in her body and when felt his fangs on her neck, she found herself smiling, Spike was here, wherever here was. She groaned heartily at his touch and her eyes fluttered opened. It wasn't a dream, he was there, his sapphire eyes gazing back at her. She went to move, to wrap her arms around his neck and never leave but no, she was constrained and as she finally came too, she realised she was chained, her arms were bounded and so were her feet.  
  
"Spike?" she questioned.  
  
He didn't reply, his kissing continued, his fingers worked there way under the waistband of her jeans and teased her gently  
  
"Where I am?" she moaned again, light feather touches, still no response, this time, he kissed her fully, entwining their tongues together, massaging them as he continued to knell down in front of her. He tore away from the kiss.  
  
"How are you?" he growled, oh he was teasing that little bitch so much, he had her wrapped round his little finger. The Slayer probably wouldn't be best impressed with him, but he was seducing this little whore, so she would tell him everything  
  
"My head hurts, and my memory, I can, oh god" she gasped closing her eyes briefly then staring straight back at him "Those people!"  
  
"Dead, at least a dozen" he replied he sat down in front of her, she played the innocent act well, but it didn't stop him from hating her. From that fact that even now when he was kissing her, he still fucking hell, he still had feelings for her.  
  
"Michael" she croaked moving uncomfortable in her restraints, she was still very confused at where she was, what was going on.  
  
"Michael?" Spike raised an eyebrow, the name seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it, after all it was a common first name.  
  
"You have to stop him Spike, please, for me, you love me right?" she asked praying inside.  
  
He had to laugh at that, she obviously wasn't aware at the fact that whilst they were in the training room, in the Magic Shop, the Slayer and her pals, were no doubt thinking of ways to kill her "What are you?" he was till trying to be kind to her, if that failed oh he could be cruel.  
  
"We met before" she recalled, yes she was remembering a lot more now, but the memories made her life more complicated now and even though she had wished to gain her memory back for the last 6 months, she kinda wished she was still ignorant of who she was.  
  
"I know that, what are you pet?" Spike questioned, he was losing his patience, but was surprised she acknowledged that they had met before, thought she was lie about that.  
  
"I can't tell you" she whispered  
  
"Why?" he began to get angry with her, fucking mind tricks all she ever done.  
  
"I can't Spike, what I am, well think I am, makes us opposites, and I, if I, you won't want to be with me if I tell you" she whimpered, no chance of her and him, a vampire and what she was, it was worse than being a Slayer.  
  
This time his laugh was loud and he moved away from her standing up "Oh Lou, are you that much of a fool not to realise, look at yourself, your chained up!" he scorned.  
  
"I know, why?" she couldn't understand him, so hot one minute, cold as his skin the next. She wanted him to hug her, too stay by her side.  
  
"You think I love you, I'm a vampire I don't love!" he declared pacing the room.  
  
"You said you love Buffy" Louise pointed out.  
  
"That I did, and I still do, but the thing with me and the Slayer, she doesn't kill innocent people, you have to kinda admire that, she doesn't lie about what she is, she isn't a piece if shit like you are. Now pet, what the hell are you!" Spike merged into his game face and leaned in inches from her face, he could kill her like that, fucking kill her.  
  
"Stop it!" she pleaded "Please stop it"  
  
"Why?" he continued in his demonic form, smelt her flesh, oh he could, but something inside of him said no, he would just have to learn to say yes.  
  
"You love me, just now, you kissed me, touched me" her eyes widened, why couldn't he recognise his feelings for her, she knew he loved her, knew it, he had to right?  
  
"Guess I'm little tease" he spat, he reverted back to his human side  
  
"Spike, I think you're in danger, please let me go, I need to protect you" she decided, yes her job, it was, it was, he just didn't know it.  
  
"Protect me? That's bullshit Lou!" he berated her foolish words.  
  
"Please you have no idea, Michael, he will kill you, he could do it like that, and Buffy he will get her, I need to save you all.Spike please" she began to sob, they needed her help, they did, they couldn't defeat Michael without her  
  
"Don't, just fucking don't, you won't give me answers?" he shook his head, her little sobs burned inside of him, she sounded so naïve "Well, Red and the Wicca have ways of finding out, a little truth spell"  
  
"It won't work" she wept, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she had to be strong, save her strength to save him because she knew Michael was coming, she damn well knew it.  
  
"What makes you so special ey?" he scolded  
  
"You have no idea" she nodded.  
  
"Going to enlighten me, let me guess you can't tell me, because then we won't be together. Well Louise, we will never be together, we had shagged once and that was it!" he yelled.  
  
"It was more than once" she stated smiling, her tears began to dry up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us, more than once, before, New York, I don't know why I left you then, I shouldn't have but we were together, don't you remember how good it was. I was trying to help you then" Louise remembered  
  
"What if I don't want the help of a murderer?" he stated, he strode off towards the door and left her alone, she could rot in hell, she was nothing, he had his fun, even if he gained no pleasure or laughter from it just more confusion.  
  
"Spike I love you" she called but it was too late, he wouldn't believe her and she needed to find a way to escape, to divert Michael from coming here and killing everyone who resided in the Magic Shop.  
  
TBC..  
  
//Well if your still reading then I will be posting another chapter very soon, like at the end of the week (hopefully) so review this one please// 


	9. Paint It Black

Right I have never written a Buffy story before and I haven't read many, so if this storyline is familiar to someone else's, its pure coincidence and I'm sorry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy [and those of Angel who appear later on in this story] the mighty Joss Whedon does. Plus I don't own any of the song lyrics used throughout this story.  
  
Rated: R for swearing and sexual content. M/F  
  
Summary: Set early Season 6 of Buffy and early season 3 Angel (but in no way connected to later events of both the series) A new woman comes to Sunnydale and reluctantly helps the Scooby's out, Spike can't help but feel a connection with her....  
  
Genre: Angst /mystery  
  
Feedback: Please review, good or bad, tell me. Email me at musictosellyoursoulfor@yahoo.co.uk  
////I know I promised this ages ago but I was having real trouble writing this chapter, mainly because its got fighting scenes in it and I've never written that kind off thing before.well just because it's taken me so long to do I've done two chapters. Please review, I mean it, its frustrating not knowing whether people enjoy the story or not. Thanks!"  
Chapter Nine: Paint It Black  
  
"She won't say anything?" Buffy said shocked as Spike came into the shop and leaned against the counter, clearly pissed off. Giles had gone back to the Summer's household to find more books, meanwhile Xander and Anya had taken Dawn back just to be safe.  
  
"She likes to lie, she's nothing but a bitch" Spike muttered going to light a cigarette. How come then, he felt like a liar himself when saying those words, how come he knew in his unbeating heart that she wasn't a threat, that she was safe, good even.  
  
"Spike" Buffy berated the vampire for his choice of language and she knocked his smoke out of his cold hands.  
  
"Sorry pet" Spike apologised and looked to the Slayer sheepishly, when he stared at her he still felt some kinda love for the girl, he thought he loved Buffy, his once arch nemesis like no one else but ever since Louise had turned up in his life again he never thought about Miss Summer's at all, its was like all his obsession went to Louise.  
  
"Well we have the spell figured out" Willow declared from her position at the table with Tara.  
  
"I want to speak to her before that" Buffy declared walking towards the training door.  
  
"But Buffy she won't tell your the truth, she killed those people" Spike pointed out  
  
"I'm not sure that she did, or if she intended to. If she's so powerful she would have gone with the evil demon thing before right" Tara suggested, she usually didn't allow her opinions to be heard but she genuinely believed that Louise, whatever she was didn't pose a threat to the gang or indeed Sunnydale.  
  
"She has a point" Willow agreed supporting her girlfriend  
  
"But" Spike protested but hesitated, but their right you stupid fool, if she wanted you dead she could have done it when you fucked her before but no she hadn't, she had pleaded and begged for more. That didn't make her evil merely a fuck up and Spike could relate to that but still the lies, she wouldn't tell him who she was, how they knew each other before and when he and the Slayer had found her there was the little issue of dead people.  
  
"But what Spike, you slept with her, you regret that but before I start hurting her I need to know if it's her fault. She helped us" Buffy paused "Maybe for a few weeks but I trusted her.I want to see if I was right to"  
  
"Just be careful" Spike added and watched as the young woman walked away, he hoped everyone was right that Louise wasn't dangerous, because if she laid one finger on Buffy he would personally kill her, she had proved to be non-human, he could rip her pieces if he wanted to but currently he just wanted answers.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Buffy walked in to the room, seeing her, the girl she thought she could trust all tied up and looking helpless made her emotions feel conflicted, Louise could have killed those people but she also needed help, Buffy could see that. She walked over to her and pulled a battered chair up, sitting in front of her and waiting for Louise to respond to her presence.  
  
Louise stared up, he eyes were puffy and her body ached still "Can you bring Spike back?" she asked in a small weak voice.  
  
"Sorry, I need answers" Buffy stated, Louise had been crying and that made it all the worse, people who cried had to have some kind of goodness in them right? Well that what she always thought, she could do without this now, the pain of coming back to Earth still hurt her and dealing with someone as confusing as Louise didn't help.  
  
"Buffy I didn't kill those people, or if I did he forced me too" Louise rambled, she hadn't known the Slayer long but when she had 'joined' the fight with her, she thought at least they had mutual respect, that they could relate to one and other as troubled souls, because though Buffy was back fighting now, she was deeply messed up by her experience of being dead, Louise could tell that, she could sense it strongly.  
  
"Who?" Buffy shifted in her chair, she was uncomfortable around Louise, the woman perplexed her so much, obviously she had a thing for Spike but was wrapped up in a bow of mystery and intrigue, she was strong and powerful yet looking like an emotional wreck.  
  
"Michael, his so dangerous, please get Spike out of Sunnydale, please, I don't want him to die" the tied up female pleaded holding a fresh batch of tears back, trying to make the Slayer understand.  
  
Buffy gave her a quizzical look "You slept with Spike right? May I ask why?" she was going to try and appeal to enemy on an emotional level, see if that worked.  
  
Louise hesitated, she turned away from Buffy, she felt ashamed for her feelings not because she was embarrassed by him but because he hated her, so her emotions felt useless "I, I love him"  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy frowned, she knew Spike was a good person, she herself could see that he had helped in fighting Glory and in looking after Dawn when she was gone, but she still found the thought of actually loving Spike a little strange.  
  
"Yes, I do, please god, listen to me, I'm not dangerous, I'm not here to hurt you, but Michael will, he hates humans, he never liked Slayer's, said they took his job away" Louise tried to explain.  
  
"Louise just tell me who this Michael is, who you are?" Buffy sighed " I just want straight answer, I'm tried, I'm.."  
  
"Sad" Louise answered, she stared at Buffy, she had the same unhappiness that Louise felt and she knew why as well, what connected them.  
  
"Pardon?" Buffy stated  
  
"Your sad, your in pain, you've been there haven't you?" Louise asked  
  
"Where?" Buffy turned away from her, she knew, somehow she knew and it freaked her out "Louise stop avoiding the questions"  
  
"You miss it, I do as well, it's been so long, I think thousands of years since I saw it, His kingdom is it still as beautiful?" Louise enquired and gazed at the other woman.  
  
"I, how, can you know that?" Buffy stammered in shock, that wasn't possible unless Louise could read minds and that seemed unlikely, but she was talking about the paradise she had been pulled out off only really weeks before.  
  
"Heaven you were there, your friends dragged you out, they didn't mean too, but heaven, your afraid He won't let you back in, He will. I'm never seeing it again, but your good, He will welcome you back, he knows it wasn't your fault" Louise reassured, she smiled at Buffy, yeah she had a chance to go back and see it, Louise didn't though, she would forever be on this planet.  
  
"Stop that, Jesus" Buffy ordered and stood up, trying to show her dominance over the 'enemy', even if all she felt was pain for the bullshit she had been through.  
  
"Don't be sad Buffy, you will go back, I won't, I'm here for eternity, I wish I knew of a way to go back but Michael, he done this, made us go against Him" Louise said bitterly, she was remembering bits and the whole it being Michael's fault dominated her thoughts.  
  
"What are you?" Buffy demanded holding her emotions back, she folded her arms across her chest, tried to look confident and strong.  
  
"I" Louise stumbled, this wasn't easy, it really wasn't, even if Buffy had been to her own birthplace it didn't mean she would believe in what she was, but she knew if she could convince Buffy then she would be let go and could run away for good.  
  
"Louise, if you want my help tell me what you are" Buffy urged  
  
"An angel" Louise closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable disbelief from the Slayer, she didn't get that though, she heard Buffy take a deep breath then they locked eyes and Louise felt the power and the pain that surrounded the woman she looked at.  
  
"Guardian?" Buffy suggested, shit she couldn't even believe she was asking such a thing, angels didn't exist, yet Louise seemed to understand where she had been for those months, how heaven was a remarkable place and though Buffy had never seen an angel before it didn't mean she wasn't staring at one right now.  
  
"Revenging, I think, Buffy please help me, Michael lost his way a long time again, he will.."  
  
Just as Louise was going to explain the extent of what was going on to Buffy, the back entrance door flew open and instead of a white light engulfing the room like it had done with the sky, a black shadow cast across the four walls.  
  
"Fuck Buffy!" Louise called out as the Slayer moved from her spot. Though she was unable to see the full extent of what was going on, her senses were strong and she broke the chair she had been sitting on making a stake for the impending attack.  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy said moving carefully around the room "Come on, I haven't got all day, come out and play"  
  
"Slayer" A deep male voice said, Buffy could tell it wasn't just this 'man' in the room she definitely sensed vampires.  
  
"Indeed, now I never invited you to this party I'm having and unless you have cakes and lemonade I am not going to be pleased" Buffy quipped and she turned suddenly dusting a vamp "One point for the Slayer"  
  
Louise adjusted her eyesight, she knew who was lurking in the darkness, she knew it was more than dumb vampires, a powerful creature who could probably tear Buffy apart but was there for herself not the Chosen One "Buffy get the hell out!"  
  
"Louise shut up" Buffy scolded, she took a swipe at something in front of her, but it was merely space, she knew someone was near, so near by, she could also hear the others in the Shop, as they came running to her rescue, much like they had before, but she wished they had left her in heaven, Louise was right it was a wonderful place.  
  
"It's Michael" Louise revealed, she tried to escape from her chains, but they were too strong for her, she had to get the hell out of them.  
  
"Oh so your Michael, Louise was just explaining you to me, so here to rescue her, sorry have a prior engagement, booked well in advance, rescuing can be done." Buffy paused, the figure she was trying to find came face to face with her, as most of her attackers did, he towered above her but she wasn't afraid, she had fought a lot worse.  
  
"Little girls Slayers are, your not natural you know, God never made you" Michael scorned and raised his eyebrows at her, he gestured for his minions to keep watch at the door.  
  
"Nope but I think his kinda grateful" Buffy smiled, she felt like laughing at this Michael dude, I'm mean just another wannabe Big Bad.  
  
"You miss heaven" He cocked his head sensing her pain and he laughed "Want to make return trip" Michael went to attack Buffy but the door flung open and the backup had arrived. Willow and Tara came bounding in and began chanting a spell, immediately Spike using his vampiric senses found his way to Buffy, knocking unconscious a pair of dim-witted fellow vampires.  
  
"Who's this then?" Spike mocked staring at the man in front of him, just another demon, 'just another think their so damn cool creature' he considered and got himself in kick ass fighting mode. He briefly glanced at her, at Louise she looked frightened and equally pissed off.  
  
"Just who I've been looking for" Michael smiled and clutched hold of Spike without even breaking a sweat.  
  
As he grabbed the vampire by his collar, Willow engulfed the room in light allowing Buffy to see clearly her attacker. She went to him and faced Michael kicking him in the stomach, he didn't move and still had hold of Spike, who for his credit wasn't showing the pain he was in.  
  
"Michael let go of him!" Louise ordered, she felt useless in her position, she looked over to Willow and Tara for help but they were busy holding the spell that had created and Spike poor Spike was being hurt by the man who should be hurting her.  
  
"He separated us, you slept with that demon, that thing" Michael scolded looking at her as his minions kept the others at bay.  
  
"This is about jealously!" Buffy exclaimed "You wanted revenge, could have done something more original than this"  
  
"No little girl, its about evil. His evil, so are you" he pointed to Buffy "for not doing you job, the whole of this town is full of ignorant people, who deserve to die" Michael declared tightening his grip on Spike. Willow had secured the light spell and was now trying to create a protection one but everything was happening so quickly, Buffy kept getting hit, Spike was still in Michael's clasp and Louise didn't know what the hell to do.  
  
"Michael" Louise whispered, she took a deep breath, she had to stop this, not the Wicca's or the Slayer, she had to save Spike and make Michael leave Sunnydale, if that meant going with him then she would.  
  
"I've come for you" he grinned at her, licking his lips.  
  
"Michael your fucked, your screwed, you hate vampires yet you've got them fighting for you!" Louise mocked, she needed him to drop Spike and predictably he did, she heard his bones crunch and she winced in pain for him. Spike didn't look to where she was rather he concentrated on the vampire who was lunging for him. Michael, like she hoped walked over to her.  
  
"Language my girl, come with me" Michael knelt down in front of her and began to undo her chains by bending the metal with his strong hands.  
  
"Hey I'm not sure she wants to mate" Spike defended, he looked Louise and tried to read her feelings but she looked to him hurt, the pain in her eyes sent shivers down his spine, it finally occurred to him at that moment that she hadn't killed those people, that she really was trying to save him, that she was on the side of the Scoobies.  
  
"She will, won't you, your mine, He made us together" Michael smiled once again, such a innocent grin upon his face as he pulled at her arms  
  
"I" Louise closed her eyes, she knew what Michael said was true, she was made with him, she was meant to be with him, she would go with him, the other's they didn't care, they didn't need her, and Spike when had he started giving a shit?  
  
"Louise!" Tara screamed in anguish, as her 'friend' was dragged from the floor.  
  
"Shit" Spike ran towards the scene, Buffy staked a vamp and followed, Louise was being dragged by Michael towards the back exit.  
  
Louise turned to them "I, this, Buffy, Spike, go, just fucking go, this is my fault, go, please, go!" she yelled at them, they couldn't get hurt the world needed them.  
  
"Don't think so" Buffy decided and swung at Michael.  
  
Michael easily grabbed her fist and brushed her away "Little girl, she doesn't need you"  
  
"Doesn't need you either mate" Spike laughed and attempted to hit the man, his chip never kicked it but he grimaced in pain as he fell back on the ground, after unsuccessfully attacking him. Spike felt powerless against Michael and everything was happening so quick, most of the vamps had been killed, his feelings for Louise where in overdrive and he could see that even Buffy was struggling to get a good enough swing at the bastard.  
  
"Does" Michael asserted and smirked to his girl "you do, remember all those time's us together, she loves that don't you" he leaned in and kissed her violently, Louise gasped, pounding on his back to make him stop.  
  
"Louise, we will help you, if you don't want to go with him, stay here" Buffy promised and went to attack yet again, once more Michael brushed her away.  
  
"Buffy" Willow cried in anguish running over to her friend, she helped the Slayer and Spike regain themselves.  
  
"Michael!" Louise warned and released her wrists from his grip  
  
Michael grabbed them again and shook her body "I leave this town just for you we can go and seek revenge on others, if you feel like you have to save these worthless beings"  
  
Louise bowed her head, okay she was going to have to give in and be with him again and it filled her with an intense fear  
  
"I've had enough of this bullshit!" A voice interrupted her fears.  
  
She turned to the source of the outburst "Spike" she spoke quietly as he clutched his hands around her waist and tugged her away from Michael who stood laughing at the scene.  
  
"Louise this isn't about us" Spike whispered into her ear, he didn't want her to think just because he was saving her that there could be a future for them.  
  
Louise pushed the vampire, the man she loved away and turned to him "Yes it is!" she screamed "It is, is it! All this is about us, about you and me, when are you going to get that!"  
  
Spike staggered back in surprise especially when Louise walked away from him and back to Michael again  
  
"Come with me" Michael repeated and held his hand out, he wasn't bothered by the fact that Buffy had killed all his workers, they didn't matter, only she did, he needed his former partner in crime back.  
  
"Michael, sure I would love to come with you, love to" Louise stood in front of him, this was Showtime "But I'm guessing when you say your not going to kill them your lying, I don't remember it all but why would I have been running for so long if what we had was so fucking great?"  
  
"It was" He responded and croaked his head at her "You know it was"  
  
"I remember things, I do, you were powerful but I'm your equal" Louise pushed at his chest, oh she felt her power, her real strength "I can't let you hurt him, any of them, you were never good, they are, all of them" she grabbed his shirt  
  
It was Tara and Willow who first saw it and they gasped in union at the sight, the impossibility of it all. Louise lifted Michael up in the air and had began to float herself, just a few inches from the ground  
  
"What the hell?" Spike stared to the scene "How the fuck!"  
  
Buffy pulled him up and watched in awe "She's an angel Spike" she informed her fellow fighter as Louise soared further from the ground.  
  
"You're having a laugh right pet?" Spike questioned but Buffy simply nodded no and the pair gazed up at what was happening.  
  
Michael was the one in the weakest position, it was Louise who had the power, it was her doing thing making them fly but he was the one chuckling at her actions and this pissed her off "I wouldn't laugh Michael" she pushed him against the top of the wall  
  
"I love it when your angry, go on do it, have your revenge on me, then you will be drawn back into my world, then you won't leave me again" he sneered, his eyes twinkling at hers.  
  
"You think?" She shrugged her shoulder unimpressed, she had no idea how the hell she could even do this but she was definitely floating "I don't want to be part of your world, this was my life, I came here for my memory where the fuck did it go, did you do it to me, make me forget him!" she demanded to know, that fucker she knew it was his fault.  
  
"The vampire, the filthy vampire" he looked down at Spike "his not worth remembering honey and as for your precious memory, a lot of people saw you as a threat you know but I will be pleased to inform them not to worry you couldn't kill a thing, good or bad" he provoked  
  
"You can't die, but you can fucking leave" and she crashed his body on the ground. Watching as Buffy and Spike went to attack the unconscious creature "Leave him!" she demanded and drifted back down to their levels  
  
"We can kill him now!" Buffy stated, maybe it was cruel to kill someone when they were knocked out cold but something told her Michael didn't really care about anyone else and that he needed to die.  
  
"You can't and he will" what Louise was about to say happened, Michael's body disappeared from the ground, leaving emptiness and four confused faces  
  
"Just what is he?" Willow asked, she knew he was powerful, she felt drained at trying to fight the darkness he had engulfed the room in.  
  
"An angel like me" Louise muttered and dusted her clothes off, she didn't look at any of them, she could feel Spike's eyes were on her and she felt uncomfortable in his presence "you won't get a chance to kill him" she glanced at Buffy  
  
"Where did he go?" Tara enquired.  
  
"His probably nearby, he could always transport himself to places when he was in trouble, I couldn't, I don't think so" Louise began to drift of, she really didn't know what she could truly do, the last 24 hours had been a lot for her to deal with and still Spike he hadn't said a word.  
  
Louise took this as her cue to leave, maybe it was better this way, if he did speak it would no doubt be hurtful words that she could do without, she turned and began to walk to the back exit.  
  
"Lou come back, where are you going?" Buffy stated tugging at Louise's arm.  
  
"Leaving, he doesn't really want you nor Sunnydale, he came here for me" She explained and pulled away easily from the Slayer's grip, that was until she was grabbed by Spike.  
  
Spike had watched her little display, he had seen Michael disappear, he had heard her try to explain things to the others and he had watched her begin to walk away but his mind had finally kicked in, she was leaving, not just because of Michael but because of him, because he never believed her. He couldn't watch her walk away from him, and that's why he grasped onto her tightly.  
  
"And what you're giving yourself to him, to Michael?" Spike clenched his teeth, he really should say 'I love you don't go' but it seemed a little awkward in front of the others and was it really love he felt?  
  
"We know now you didn't kill those people, that's right isn't it?" Willow supported Spike in his efforts to convince Louise to stay.  
  
"No I didn't but if I wasn't here in the first place he would have left them alone" She brushed the vampire away and folded her arms across her chest "What I'm trying to say is he can follow me, I will let him trace me for eternity, long after any of you are here"  
  
Again she turned from them and this time as she reached the door she darted out of it, full speed, not even turning around even as Spike followed her path and shouted for her, pleaded even for her to stay  
  
"Love, please" he begged but felt Buffy pull him back into the training room, he snarled at her in full game face mode as the sounds of Louise's footsteps petered away.  
  
"Spike what if she's right" Buffy stated, he shifted back into his human face and shrugged his shoulder's, it was time's like this when the Slayer was genuinely concerned about him that he loved her still but what he needed to do was about his love for Louise.  
  
"I'm leaving with her then" He stated and took her shoulders as Tara and Willow watched "Tell your sis to keep out of trouble and take care yourself Slayer"  
  
Before Buffy had a chance to respond Spike had run out of the room in search of Louise, looking for a new future. All the Slayer could be thankful for was the knowledge and hope that Michael never returned to her town, she was now two fighters and perhaps even two friends down in her battle against evil, she hoped though that they found each other's as weird as an angel and a vampire being together was 


	10. Safe And Sound

Chapter Ten - Safe and Sound  
  
He could see her running so fucking fast, he had to pick his speed up, he had to find her before she left, he needed her, she needed him. He rounded a corner and watched as the figure of his desire darted into an empty bus shelter, it was early morning not many people were around, in fact he could see no one near the place she decided to go into.  
  
"Lou please love, pet" he called out, but he doubted he would get a reply, he had been a bastard to her, he had fucked her hard, rough and dirty just because he wanted to and he had called her names that for a vampire like him wouldn't hurt but for her, an angel, purity of some kind, must sting at her soul.  
  
"Just go Spike, just go, his looking for me not you" came a hushed voice.  
  
Spike smiled, she was answering him at least and when he finally made it inside the glass building he could see her sitting down on a small bench, back leaned against the glass, she wasn't running again, he could finally speak to her.  
  
"Well he would have to get through me before he finds you pet" Spike remarked lingering near the entrance.  
  
"Since when do you fucking care!" she snapped as he sat down in front of her, staring up with his brilliant blue eyes  
  
"I made a mistake" he started, yeah a big fucking mistake.  
  
"Oh really, you thought I killed those people, you thought I would do that, you never trusted me, never" she muttered and shook her hand wiping away a stray tear, trust her crying in front of him, making a fool of herself, and love, love wasn't even that important right now, he was yes but whether they were together or not didn't matter.  
  
"I had no idea, Jesus, I keep seeing you in my mind, us before in the 70s, it screwed with me love, how the hell was I meant to cope, I killed you, I sucked your blood, drained your life away, I remember doing that, yet you're here now" Spike exclaimed rubbing his temples  
  
"You can't kill me honey" she whispered and gazed at him  
  
Spike smiled up to her "Honey, different I like it, I really do"  
  
"I used to call you that, back in NY, you used to laugh and you would devour me with your lips, and tell me you would change me soon, soon and that you didn't love Drusilla you couldn't not since you set eyes on me" she rambled, yeah that was true, he had been different back then, definitely stronger, still kind in his weird way, but she preferred what he was like now.  
  
"I don't remember that, but I seeing you now, I know its true Lou, I don't need anyone else" He asserted and took her trademark converse off leaning in closer and running his fingers up her thigh "I know your some angel and I'm like anti that but you wanted me before, it can work, you said earlier in my crypt that you wanted me to be your one, well here I am"  
  
"I was never meant to fall in love with you, I was trying to help you" she began and in what seemed like a spilt second his fingers where on the fastening of her jeans pulling them down to her ankles "Spike?"  
  
Spike smirked, he spread her legs wider apart caressing lightly on the material of her panties, before pulling her jeans completely away and then licking through the lilac fabric of her underwear.  
  
"Spike stop, please" she went to push him away but he seemed adamant, so what another fuck, another chance for him to say wicked things and break her fucking heart.  
  
"I love you, its fucked I'm saying sorry" he implored before delving in again, the fabric grew wet and sticky as his tongue traced up and down and his hands rested on her thighs, he slowly pulled the clothing away glimpsing her dark brown curls and running his mouth over them.  
  
"You don't mean that" she gasped she didn't want him to do this just out of some fucked up Spike type fun but it felt so blissful when she felt her underwear disappear completely to be replaced by his entire mouth sucking, nibbling her whole.  
  
The juices ran down his throat making him harden, its no wonder she tasted so sweet he thought, an angel of all the things to be in love with he loved an angel. Her thighs clamped round his head as he continued his torture on her, she was swollen and wet, wet, wet his teeth bit down on her sphere.  
  
"Oh my god" she hollered arching her back against the glass, she couldn't remember the last time she was so desperate to scream out, but she knew it wouldn't last, this was perfection how she could feel him pull at the nub of flesh that sent her wild and play with it between his teeth how his right hand joined his mouth and was penetrating her one long finger at a time. The perfection would end, she had to leave Sunnydale, she had to make sure Michael followed her not Spike or the others, she felt the her heart swell in pain and the tears rolled down her face, she was remembering now, before, she had him before and she had to leave and he forgot her and he would again.  
  
He could hear her sobbing and a part of him wished to pull back and ask what was wrong, but he continued, she could push him away anytime she liked but instead she was close to cumming in his willing mouth, all over his three fingers that pushed and pushed further into her, the muscles inside of her clutching round them and her hips humping closer to him  
  
"Spike, more, fuck make me cum, make me cum" she screamed out. Tears and ecstasy were fighting against one and other; she found her hands run through his bleached hair. Oh god she was never going to forget this, she wondered why she has lost her memory in the first place but questions, she had a lifetime on the run to answer them, now she was craving his tongue on her lips  
  
He smiled to himself, withdrawing his fingers pushing her away, running his tongue over his lips and tasting her again  
  
"You bastard." she began, thinking he was playing around with her emotions again.  
  
He pulled her down and held her round the base of her back leaning up and forcing his fingers into her hot mouth. He made her taste her nectar, which excited her further, she couldn't believe it was the same Spike who called her all those things, who had broken her heart and now he was being so erotic and equally loving.  
  
"I've missed that taste Lou, I'm never giving it up," he declared before falling back on his knees and lowering her down on his face.  
  
"Now, I need it now" she cried out as he continued with his activity and plunged his tongue so far into her, she slammed herself against his mouth with every thrust of him inside of her, touching her core, the floodgates opened and her delicious juices run into him like waterfall, she flung her head back and her body vibrated, coming in long waves.  
  
"Honey, honey, oh god yes" she bellowed losing her unneeded breath, as he pulled away, lapping up the stray juices. Spike was ready for more and he quickly undid his jeans and lowered her down onto his hardened state.  
  
"I love you" he grunted sinking into her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her own gripped onto his leather jacket as she felt him violate her inner walls.  
  
"I can't stay with you, I want to but I can't" she moaned into his neck as she rocked onto him driving him further in  
  
Spike gently trailed kisses up her neck "Don't say that" he pleaded  
  
"You will forget me" she stated in short sharp breaths, she closed her eyes, her and Spike one last time, for the last 24 hours she never thought she get that, have that chance to have him in her again.  
  
"Never, never" he implored moving her face so she stared at him, he brought her in for a deep, hot and needy kiss.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
She sat on his lap, he was dressed as a punk still, having dirty sex on a dirty dusty floor as she rode him slow and hard.  
  
"You promise to come back" he gasped as she pushed him on his back and undid her top slowly, he smirked and grunted clutching his hands into her buttocks.  
  
"I will honey I will" she declared.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
Louise tore away from their kiss and shook her head, the past again, the 70s, their previous life together "Did you see that?"  
  
"Huh, huh, you were so fucking sexy then" Spike smiled and like his old self had down he fell on his back and gripped her firm moulds in his hands slamming her onto him.  
  
"Spike, I" she ran her palms over his t-shirt clad chest as the extent of their fucking grew harder.  
  
"Need you so much, so fucking much, I don't want the Slayer, or Dru I need you, you came back you did" he stated and captured her lips for another kiss..  
  
//Flashback///  
  
Spike paced the warehouse, dressed in his newly stolen leather jacket that would become his trademark; he pointed his finger "What the hell are you!"  
  
"Its why I'm leaving we can't be together" she tried to explain, even then she has her innocent brown eyes as she carefully followed his movements "You're a killer, I thought I could change that but you killed her"  
  
"The Slayer, your leaving because I killed The Slayer" He laughed bitterly "and what the fuck are you, Miss High and Mighty, shall I have another go at that neck of yours!"  
  
Spike run towards her, his fangs bearing.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
Spike felt as if his mind explode at the last memory, he realised all this remembering was driving his climax so close, his sex was clenching up ready to release itself deep inside of her "Lou, Lou, fucking hell pet"  
  
Louise collapsed against his chest and together they shared a rare moment of bliss and desire before she looked up to him "I'm leaving for you"  
  
He tried to regain himself and tried to catch her body as she pulled herself off him and quickly put her jeans back on "I can change, this chip I don't kill people"  
  
"I can't give you what I want to, I can't" she tried to explain but was what the use she gathered her shoes up, found her knickers and stuffed them in her pockets as in the corner of her eye she saw a bus was about to pull out of the station, she had no idea where it was heading for but she needed to catch it.  
  
"I want you that's all I need" Spike pulled himself up and zipped his jeans back up. Did he miss something there, they had just been having sex, it wasn't just a fuck like it had been before and their flashbacks, they were connected, joined. He needed her but he could tell something that frightened the hell out of him, she was going to leave him, she was and he should allow it to happen, he should, why he didn't know.  
  
"You need a soul you do, its what I was trying to give to you but" she paused and lingered in the exit, turning to him and trying to smile.  
  
"Lou please, don't go" he walked closer and ran his finger down her face, to think he convinced himself he hated her, what a fool, what a asshole.  
  
Louise took his hand, trust her luck to finally have him beg for her to stay and now she was going "I'm sorry, I wish I knew everything I don't, just be careful, Michael won't be able to harm you now"  
  
Spike stared into her eyes "Don't leave me" he pleaded  
  
She smiled one last time before darting out of shelter and quickly onto the bus that was about to leave. Spike stood there hands shoved in his pockets watching her leave, if it was some romantic movie he would run after her, but he had this gut feeling he shouldn't, that he had to stay in Sunnydale as yet another woman he loved left him. The vehicle pulled away, and a small smile played across his lips, he saw the destination of the bus, he began walking back to the Magic Shop, he would get the help of the bloody slayer, he thought he could do this without her but no he needed help, Louise did and they could go and track her down, fuck Michael fuck his gut feeling. She was heading to LA, he would follow soon.  
  
///Finally fucking finally the next chapter will see the cast of Angel appear.Ooo I can't wait, what will happen with Spike and Lou? What has Angel and his pals got to do with it, will I remember what the hell happened at the start of Angel last season without looking at my tapes. Well I don't even know. but I've been looking forward to getting to this bit for a long time// 


End file.
